liberalismofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Egalitarismo,rivolta contro la natura di M.Rothbard
Per ben più di un secolo, la sinistra è stata considerata generalmente detentrice della moralità, della giustizia e dell'“idealismo”; l'opposizione conservatrice alla sinistra si è limitata in gran parte all'“impraticità” dei suoi ideali. Un'opinione comune, per esempio, è che il socialismo è splendido in “teoria,” ma che non può “funzionare” nella vita pratica. Ciò che i conservatori non sono riusciti a vedere è che mentre a breve scadenza può effettivamente procurare dei vantaggi il far appello alla mancanza di praticità delle deviazioni radicali dallo status quo, concedendo l'etica e l'“ideale” alla sinistra essi erano condannati alla sconfitta nel lungo termine. Perché se ad una fazione è garantita l'etica e l'“ideale” dal principio, allora quella fazione sarà in grado di effettuare cambiamenti graduali ma sicuri nella propria direzione; e con l'accumulo di questi cambiamenti, il marchio di infamia dell'“impraticità” diventa sempre meno rilevante. L'opposizione conservatrice, avendo puntato tutto sul terreno apparentemente solido del “pratico” (ovvero, lo status quo) è condannata a perdere mentre lo status quo si sposta verso sinistra. Il fatto che gli stalinisti reazionari siano considerati universalmente come i “conservatori” in Unione Sovietica è un felice scherzo logico sul conservatorismo; perché in Russia gli statalisti impenitenti sono effettivamente i depositari di una “praticità” almeno superficiale e di un'adesione all'esistente status quo. Mai il virus di “praticità” è stato più diffuso che negli Stati Uniti, dato che gli americani si considerano gente “pratica” e, quindi, l'opposizione alla sinistra, mentre in origine è stata più forte che altrove, è stata forse la meno ferma alle sue fondamenta. Sono ora i fautori del libero mercato e della società libera che devono sopportare la comune accusa di “impraticità.” In nessun campo è stata riconosciuta giustizia e moralità alla sinistra estesamente e quasi universalmente quanto nel suo abbracciare ampiamente l'uguaglianza. È raro in effetti trovare negli Stati Uniti qualcuno, specialmente un intellettuale, che sfidi la bellezza e la bontà dell'ideale egalitario. Sono tutti così devoti a questo ideale che l'“impraticità” – ovvero, l'indebolimento degli incentivi economici – è stata virtualmente l'unica critica contro i programmi egalitari, persino i più bizzarri. L'inesorabile marcia dell'egalitarismo è un'indicazione sufficiente dell'impossibilità di evitare degli impegni etici; i ferocemente “pratici” americani, nel tentativo di evitare le dottrine etiche, non possono evitare di stabilire tali dottrine, ma possono ora farlo soltanto in modo inconscio, ad hoc e non sistematico. La famosa intuizione di Keynes che “gli uomini pratici, che si credono essere del tutto esenti da qualsiasi influenza intellettuale, sono di solito schiavi di qualche economista defunto” – è vero tanto più per i giudizi etici e la teoria etica. L'indiscusso status etico dell'“uguaglianza” può essere osservato nella pratica comune degli economisti. Gli economisti rimangono spesso intrappolati nei giudizi di valore – bramosi di fare dichiarazioni politiche. Come possono farlo rimanendo “scientifici” e liberi dal valore? Nel campo dell'egalitarismo, hanno potuto esprimere un chiaro giudizio di valore in nome dell'uguaglianza con notevole impunità. A volte questo giudizio è stato francamente personale; altre volte, l'economista ha preteso di essere il surrogato della “società” nell'esprimere il proprio giudizio di valore. Il risultato, tuttavia, è lo stesso. Considerate, per esempio, l'ultimo Henry C. Simons. Dopo aver correttamente criticato vari argomenti “scientifici” per la tassazione progressiva, è alla fine venuto fuori a favore della progressione come segue: Il caso per una drastica progressione nelle tasse deve essere basato sull'argomento contro la diseguaglianza – sul giudizio etico o estetico che la distribuzione prevalente di patrimonio e di reddito rivela un grado (e/o genere) di diseguaglianza che è distintamente malvagio o sgradevole. 2 Un'altra tattica tipica può essere estratta da un testo standard sulle finanze pubbliche. Secondo il professor John F. Due, Il più forte argomento per la progressione è il fatto che l'opinione generale nella società oggi considera la progressione necessaria per l'equità. Ciò a sua volta è basato sul principio che il modello di distribuzione del reddito, prima delle tasse, prevede un'eccessiva diseguaglianza.Quest'ultima “può essere condannata in base all'inerente slealtà nei termini degli standard accettati dalla società.” 3 Sia nel caso che l'economista promuova i propri giudizi di valore, sia che presuma che essi riflettano i valori della “società,” la sua immunità dalla critica è stata comunque notevole. Anche se la sincerità nell'affermazione dei propri valori può essere ammirevole, questo non è certamente sufficiente; nella ricerca della verità è a malapena sufficiente affermare i propri giudizi di valore come se dovessero essere accettati come tavole della legge non soggette a critica e valutazione intellettuali. Non è necessario che questi giudizi di valore siano in un certo senso validi, sensati, convincenti, veri? Fare tali considerazioni, naturalmente, significa schernire i canoni moderni della pura wertfreiheit nelle scienze sociali da Max Weber in poi, così come l'ancora più vecchia tradizione filosofica della netta separazione di “fatto e valore,” ma forse è giunta l'ora di sollevare tali questioni fondamentali. Supponiamo, ad esempio, che il giudizio etico o estetico del professor Simons non riguardasse l'uguaglianza ma un ideale sociale molto diverso. Supponiamo, per esempio, che fosse stato a favore dell'omicidio di tutte le persone basse, di tutti gli adulti al di sotto del metro e settanta d'altezza. E supponete che quindi avesse scritto, “il caso per la liquidazione di tutte le persone basse deve essere basata sull'argomento contro l'esistenza delle persone basse – sul giudizio etico o estetico che il numero prevalente di adulti bassi è distintamente malvagio o sgradevole.” Ci si domanda se l'accoglienza accordata alle osservazioni del professor Simons dai suoi colleghi economisti o sociologi sarebbe stata esattamente la stessa. Oppure, possiamo similmente riflettere sullo scritto del professor Due a nome dell'“opinione della società di oggi” nella Germania degli anni 30 riguardo al trattamento sociale degli ebrei. Il punto è che in tutti questi casi la condizione logica delle osservazioni di Simons o Due sarebbe stata precisamente la stessa, anche se la loro ricezione da parte della comunità intellettuale americana sarebbe stata straordinariamente diversa. Il mio ragionamento finora è stato in due parti: #non è sufficiente per un intellettuale o sociologo affermare i suoi giudizi di valore – che questi giudizi devono essere razionalmente difendibili e dev'essere dimostrabile la loro validità, correttezza e verità: in breve, che non devono più essere trattati come fossero al di sopra della critica intellettuale; e #l'obiettivo dell'uguaglianza è stato trattato per troppo tempo non criticamente ed assiomaticamente come l'ideale etico. Quindi, gli economisti per i programmi egalitari hanno controbilanciato tipicamente il loro " ideale non criticizzabile" contro gli effetti possibili di disincentivo su rendimento economico; ma l'ideale in se è stato messo in discussione raramente. 4 Procediamo, quindi, ad una critica dell'ideale egalitario in sé – è giusto che all'uguaglianza venga assegnato il suo attuale status di ideale etico indiscusso? In primo luogo, dobbiamo confrontarci con l'idea stessa di una separazione radicale fra qualcosa che sia “vera in teoria” ma “non valida in pratica.” Se una teoria è corretta, allora in pratica funziona; se non funziona in pratica, allora è una teoria sbagliata. La separazione comune fra la teoria e la pratica è artificiale e fallace. Ma questo è vero nell'etica così come in qualsiasi altra cosa. Se un ideale etico è inerentemente “non pratico,” cioè se non può funzionare nella pratica, allora è un mediocre ideale e dovrebbe essere scartato immediatamente. Per dirlo più precisamente, se un obiettivo etico viola la natura dell'uomo e/o dell'universo e, pertanto,non può funzionare nella pratica, allora è un ideale sbagliato e dovrebbe essere scartato come obiettivo. Se l'obiettivo in sé viola la natura dell'uomo, allora è anche un'idea sbagliata lavorare in direzione di quell'obiettivo. Supponiamo, per esempio, che venga adottato come obiettivo etico universale che tutti gli uomini possano volare sbattendo le braccia. Ammettiamo che ai “pro-volo” siano state generalmente concesse la bellezza e la qualità del loro obiettivo, ma siano stati criticati come “non pratici.” Ma il risultato è un'infinita miseria sociale poiché la società prova continuamente a muoversi verso il volo a braccia, ed i predicatori dello sbattimento di braccia rovinano la vita di tutti accusandoli di essere troppo negligenti o peccatori per raggiungere l'ideale comune. La critica adeguata qui è di sfidare l'obiettivo “ideale” in sé; precisare che l'obiettivo in sé è impossibile in considerazione della natura fisica dell'uomo e dell'universo; e, pertanto, liberare l'umanità dal suo asservimento ad un obiettivo inerentemente impossibile e conseguentemente malvagio. Ma questa liberazione potrebbe non accadere mai finché gli anti-volo a braccia continueranno a stare solamente nel regno del “pratico” e a concedere l'etica e l'“idealismo” agli alti sacerdoti del volo a braccia. La sfida deve aver luogo al centro – nella presunta superiorità etica di un obiettivo assurdo. Lo stesso, sostengo, è vero per l'ideale egalitario, salvo che le sue conseguenze sociali sono molto più perniciose di una ricerca infinita per il volo umano senza aiuto. Perché la condizione dell'uguaglianza potrebbe danneggiare molto di più l'umanità. Che cos'è, infatti, l'“uguaglianza”? Il termine è stato molto invocato ma poco analizzato. A e B sono “uguali” se sono identici tra loro rispetto a un dato attributo. Quindi, se Smith e Jones sono alti entrambi esattamente un metro e sessanta, allora si può dire che sono di altezza “uguale.” Se due bastoni sono identici in lunghezza, allora le loro lunghezze sono “uguali,” ecc. C'è un modo e uno soltanto, quindi, in cui due persone qualsiasi possono davvero essere “uguali” nel senso più completo: devono essere identiche in tutti i loro attributi. Questo significa, naturalmente, che l'uguaglianza di tuttigli uomini – l'ideale egalitario – può essere realizzato soltanto se tutti gli uomini sono precisamente uniformi, precisamente identici riguardo a tutti i loro attributi. Il mondo egalitario sarebbe necessariamente un mondo da film dell'orrore – un mondo di creature anonime ed identiche, privo di qualsiasi individualità, varietà, o creatività particolare. Effettivamente, è precisamente nella fiction dell'orrore che le implicazioni logiche di un mondo egalitario sono state compiutamente descritte. Il professor Schoeck ha riesumato per noi il dipinto di un simile mondo nel racconto distopico britannico Facial Justice di L.P. Hartley, in cui l'invidia è istituzionalizzata dallo Stato assicurando che i volti di tutte le ragazze siano ugualmente graziosi, eseguendo operazioni chirurgiche sia sulle ragazze belle che su quelle brutte per livellare le loro fattezze verso l'alto o verso il basso al comune denominatore generale. 5 Un racconto di Kurt Vonnegut fornisce una descrizione ancor più completa di una società completamente egalitaria. Così, Vonnegut comincia la sua storia, “Harrison Bergeron”: L'anno era il 2081 ed tutti erano infine uguali. Non erano uguali soltanto davanti a dio ed alla legge. Erano uguali in ogni senso. Nessuno era più intelligente degli altri. Nessuno era più bello degli altri. Nessuno era più forte o più veloce degli altri. Tutta questa uguaglianza era dovuta agli Emendamenti alla Costituzione 211, 212 e 213 ed alla vigilanza incessante degli agenti dell'Handicappatore Generale degli Stati Uniti.L'“handicappatura" funzionava in parte come segue: Hazel aveva un'intelligenza perfettamente media, il che significa che non poteva pensare a qualcosa tranne in brevi lampi. E George, dato che la sua intelligenza era parecchio sopra la norma, aveva una piccola radio per handicap mentale nel suo orecchio. Era tenuto per legge a portarla sempre. Era sintonizzata ad un trasmettitore del governo. Ogni circa venti secondi, il trasmettitore trasmetteva un qualche rumore acuto per impedire alle persone come George di trarre ingiusto vantaggio dal loro cervello. 6 L'orrore che tutti proviamo istintivamente con queste storie è il riconoscimento intuitivo che gli uomini non sono uniformi, che la specie, l'umanità, è unicamente caratterizzata da un alto livello di varietà, diversità, differenziazione: in breve, diseguaglianza. Una società egalitaria può soltanto sperare di realizzare i suoi obiettivi con metodi totalitari di coercizione; e, persino qui, tutti crediamo e speriamo che lo spirito umano dell'individuo si solleverebbe e contrasterebbe qualsiasi tentativo di realizzare un mondo formicaio. In breve, la rappresentazione di una società egalitaria è fiction dell'orrore perché, quando le implicazioni di un mondo simile sono espresse completamente, riconosciamo che un tale mondo e tali tentativi sono profondamente antiumani; essendo antiumani nel senso più profondo, l'obiettivo egalitario è, quindi, malvagio ed ogni tentativo nella direzione di un simile obiettivo devono essere considerati anch'essi malvagi. Il grande fatto della differenza individuale e della variabilità (ovvero diseguaglianza) è evidente nella lunga storia dell'esperienza umana; da cui, il riconoscimento generale della natura antiumana di un mondo di uniformità obbligata. Socialmente ed economicamente, questa variabilità si manifesta nell'universale divisione del lavoro e nella “Ferrea Legge dell'Oligarchia” – la comprensione che, in ogni organizzazione o attività, pochi (generalmente i più abili e/o i più interessati) diventeranno leader, mentre la massa degli altri membri riempirà i ranghi dei seguaci. In ambo i casi, si verifica lo stesso fenomeno: il successo o la guida eccezionali in ogni data attività sono raggiunti da quella che Jefferson ha chiamato “aristocrazia naturale,” coloro che meglio si adattano a quell'attività. L'antichissima storia della diseguaglianza sembra indicare che tali variabilità e diversità siano radicate nella natura biologica dell'uomo. Ma è precisamente una tal conclusione sulla biologia e la natura umana ad essere in assoluto la più irritante per i nostri egalitari. Persino per gli egalitari sarebbe difficile negare il dato storico, ma la loro risposta è che la colpa è della “cultura”; e poiché sostengono ovviamente che la cultura è un puro atto di volontà, ne consegue che l'obiettivo di cambiare la cultura e di inculcare l'uguaglianza nella società sembra essere raggiungibile. In questo campo, gli egalitari si liberano da qualsiasi pretesa di scientificità; sono scarsamente soddisfatti dal riconoscere biologia e cultura come influenze mutualmente interagenti. La biologia deve essere tolta di mezzo rapidamente e completamente. Riflettiamo su un esempio deliberatamente semi-frivolo. Supponiamo di osservare la nostra cultura e trovarvi un'asserzione comune che recita, “quelli con i capelli rossi sono eccitabili.” Ecco un giudizio di diseguaglianza, una conclusione che quelli con i capelli rossi come gruppo tendono a differire dal resto della popolazione. Supponiamo, quindi, che i sociologi egalitari studino il problema e trovino che quelli con i capelli rossi, effettivamente, tendano statisticamente ad essere più eccitabili degli altri in misura significativa. Invece di ammettere la possibilità di un certo tipo di differenza biologica, l'egalitario aggiungerà rapidamente che la “cultura” è responsabile del fenomeno: lo “stereotipo” comunemente accettato che quelli con i capelli rossi sono eccitabili è stato infuso in ogni bambino con i capelli rossi in giovane età e lui o lei ha semplicemente interiorizzando questi giudizi e si comporta nella società come ci si aspetta che faccia. A quelli con i capelli rossi, in breve, è stato fatto il “lavaggio del cervello” dalla cultura predominante di quelli con i capelli di un altro colore. Anche se non stiamo negando la possibilità che un simile processo possa avvenire, questo comune reclamo sembra decisamente improbabile ad un'analisi razionale. Perché la lo spauracchio della cultura egalitaria suppone implicitamente che la “cultura” arrivi e si accumuli in modo aleatorio, senza riferimento ai fatti sociali. L'idea che “quelli con i capelli rossi sono eccitabili” non è nata dal nulla o per intervento divino; in che modo, dunque, l'idea si è prodotta ed ha guadagnato valenza generale? Uno dei dispositivi egalitari preferiti è di attribuire ogni simile dichiarazione d'identificazione di gruppo ad oscure pulsioni psicologiche. Il pubblico aveva una necessità psicologica di accusare un certo gruppo sociale di eccitabilità e quelli con i capelli rossi sono stati scelti come capri espiatori. Ma perché sono stati scelti loro? Perché non i biondi o le brunette?Comincia a formarsi l'orribile sospetto che forse quelli con i capelli rossi sono stati scelti perché erano e sono effettivamente più eccitabili e che, quindi, lo “stereotipo” della società è semplicemente una generale comprensione dei fatti nella realtà. Certamente questa spiegazione contempla una maggiore quantità dei dati e dei processi in corso ed è inoltre una spiegazione molto più semplice. Considerato obiettivamente, sembra essere una spiegazione molto più ragionevole dell'idea della cultura come babau arbitrario e ad hoc. In caso affermativo, allora potremmo concludere che quelli con i capelli rossi sono biologicamente più eccitabili e che la propaganda irradiata su di loro dagli egalitari che li invitano ad essere meno eccitabili è un tentativo di indurli a violare la loro natura; quindi, è questa propaganda a posteriori che può essere più esattamente denominata “lavaggio del cervello.” Questo non vuol dire, naturalmente, che la società non possa mai fare un errore e che i suoi giudizi delle identità di gruppo siano sempre radicati nei fatti. Ma pare a me che l'onere della prova spetti molto più agli egalitari che ai loro presunti “non illuminati” avversari. Dal momento che gli egalitari cominciano con l'assioma a priori che tutte le persone, e quindi tutti i gruppi di persone, sono uniformi ed uguali, allora segue per loro che ciascuna e tutte le differenze di gruppo di status, prestigio, o autorità nella società devono essere il risultato di “ingiusta oppressione” ed “irrazionale discriminazione.” La prova statistica dell'“oppressione” di quelli con i capelli rossi procederebbe in una maniera fin troppo familiare nella vita politica americana; potrebbe essere mostrato, per esempio, che il loro reddito medio è più basso di quello degli altri, ed inoltre che la percentuale di uomini d'affari, professori universitari, o membri del Congresso con i capelli rossi è più bassa della loro quota di rappresentazione nella popolazione. La manifestazione più recente e cospicua di questo tipo di pensiero di quote si verificò nel movimento di McGovern alla Convention Democratica del 1972. Alcuni gruppi furono scelti come “oppressi” in virtù di un numero di delegati alle convention precedenti al di sotto della loro quota percentuale nella popolazione complessiva. In particolare, le donne, i giovani, i neri, i chicanos (o il cosiddetto Terzo Mondo) vennero designati come oppressi; di conseguenza, il Partito Democratico, sotto la guida del pensiero quota-egalitario, ignorò le scelte degli elettori per raggiungere la dovuta quota di rappresentazione di questi gruppi particolari. In alcuni casi, il distintivo di “oppresso” era una costruzione quasi ridicola. Che i giovani dai 18 ai 25 anni fossero “sottorappresentati” potrebbe essere messo facilmente nella giusta prospettiva da una reductio ad absurdum, certamente un qualche appassionato riformatore macgoverniano avrebbe potuto alzarsi per sottolineare la grave “sottorappresentazione” dei cinquenni alla convention e sollecitare che il blocco dei cinquenni ottenesse immediatamente quanto dovuto. È solo una comprensione biologica e sociale di buonsenso rendersi conto che i giovani guadagnano il loro spazio nella società con un processo di apprendistato; i giovani sanno di meno ed hanno meno esperienza degli adulti maturi, cosicché dovrebbe essere chiaro perché tendono ad avere minor status ed autorità dei loro vecchi. Ma accettare questo significherebbe gettare nella dottrina egalitaria un certo dubbio sostanziale; ancora, sarebbe fumo negli occhi per il culto della gioventù che è stato a lungo un grave problema della cultura americana. E così i giovani sono stati debitamente indicati come “classe oppressa,” e la costrizione della loro quota è stata concepita come semplice riparazione per la loro precedente condizione di sfruttati. 7 Le donne sono un altra “classe oppressa” recentemente scoperta,” ed il fatto che i delegati politici maschi sono stati abitualmente molto più del 50 per cento è oggi ritenuto un segno evidente della loro oppressione. I delegati alle convention politiche provengono dalla truppa degli attivisti di partito, e poiché le donne non sono mai state politicamente attive quanto gli uomini, il loro numero comprensibilmente è sempre stato più basso. Ma, a fronte di questo argomento, le forze in espansione del movimento per la “liberazione delle donne” in America fanno di nuovo ricorso all'argomento talismano del “lavaggio del cervello” della nostra “cultura.” Perché i liberazionisti difficilmente possono negare il fatto che ogni cultura e civiltà nella storia, dalle più semplici alle più complesse, è stata dominata dai maschi. (Nella disperazione, i liberazionisti ultimamente stanno ricorrendo a fantasie circa il potente impero delle amazzoni.) La loro risposta, ancora una volta, è che da tempo immemorabile una cultura maschilista ha lavato il cervello alle femmine oppresse per confinarle alla cura dei figli nel focolare domestico. La missione dei liberazionisti è di realizzare una rivoluzione nella condizione femminile per pura volontà, con una “crescita della consapevolezza.” Se la maggior parte delle donne continua a dedicarsi alle occupazioni domestiche, questo rivela soltanto una “falsa consapevolezza” che dev'essere estirpata. Naturalmente, una risposta trascurata è che, se effettivamente gli uomini sono riuscito a dominare ogni cultura, quindi questa in sé è una dimostrazione di una “superiorità” maschile; perché se tutti i generi sono uguali, com'è che la dominazione maschile è emersa in ogni caso? Ma oltre a questo problema, è la biologia in sé che viene negata irosamente e gettata da parte. Il grido è che non ci sono, non possono esserci, non devono esserci differenze biologiche fra i sessi; tutte le differenze storiche o attuali devono essere dovute al lavaggio del cervello culturale. Nella sua brillante confutazione della liberazionista Kate Millett, Irving Howe descrive parecchie importanti differenze biologiche fra i sessi, differenze abbastanza importanti da avere effetti sociali durevoli. Queste sono #“la distintiva esperienza femminile della maternità” compresa quello che l'antropologo Malinowski chiama un “collegamento intimo ed integrale con il bambino… connesso con effetti fisiologici e forti emozioni”; #“le componenti ormoniche dei nostri corpi che variano non solo fra i sessi ma fra età differenti all'interno dei sessi”; #“le diverse possibilità di lavoro generato da diverse quantità di muscolatura e di controllo fisico”; e #“le conseguenze psicologiche delle differenti posizioni e delle possibilità sessuali,” in particolare la “distinzione fondamentale fra il ruolo sessuale attivo e passivo” come biologicamente determinato rispettivamente negli uomini e nelle donne. 8 Howe continua citando l'ammissione della dott.ssa Eleanor Maccoby nel suo studio sull'intelligenza femminile che è del tutto possibile che ci siano fattori genetici che differenzino i due sessi e pesino sulle loro prestazioni intellettuali…. Per esempio, ci sono buone ragioni per credere che i ragazzi siano congenitamente più aggressivi delle ragazze – e intendo aggressivo nel senso più vasto, non solo poiché implica il combattimento, ma poiché implica anche la dominanza e l'iniziativa – e se questa qualità sta alla base dello sviluppo successivo del pensiero analitico, allora i ragazzi hanno un vantaggio che le ragazze… troveranno difficile da superare.La dott.ssa Maccoby aggiunge che “se proviamo a dividere l'addestramento dei bambini fra maschi e femmine, potremmo scoprire che le femmine ne hanno bisogno mentre i maschi no.” 9 Il sociologo Arnold W. Green punta all'emersione ripetuta di ciò che gli egalitari denunciano come “ruoli sessuali stereotipati” anche in comunità originariamente dedicate all'uguaglianza assoluta. Quindi, cita le note sui kibbutzim israeliani: Il fenomeno è mondiale: le donne sono concentrate in campi che richiedono, separatamente o in associazione, abilità casalinga, pazienza e routine, destrezza manuale, fascino, contatto con i bambini. La generalizzazione regge anche nei kibbutz israeliani, con il loro ideale stabilito dell'uguaglianza sessuale. Una “regressione” ad una separazione del “lavoro da donne” dal “lavoro da uomini” è avvenuta nella divisione del lavoro, verso una situazione parallela a quella che vige altrove. Il kibbutz è dominato dai maschi e dagli atteggiamenti maschii tradizionali, per la soddisfazione di entrambi i sessi. 10 Irving Howe correttamente percepisce che alla radice del movimento di liberazione della donna c'è il rancore contro la stessa esistenza delle donne come entità distintiva: Perché ciò che sembra disturbare la sig.na Millett non è soltanto l'ingiustizia che le donne abbiano sofferto discriminazioni a cui continuano ad essere soggette. Quello che la disturba soprattutto… è l'esistenza stessa delle donne. La sig.na Millett non gradisce la distinzione psicobiologica delle donne, e non andrà oltre il riconoscimento – che scelta c'è, del resto? – delle differenze inevitabili dell'anatomia. Ella odia il rifiuto perverso della maggior parte delle donne di riconoscere la grandezza della loro umiliazione, la vergognosa dipendenza che mostrano verso gli uomini (non molto indipendenti), l'esasperante piacere che ottengono persino dalla cottura dei pranzi per il “capo del gruppo” e dal pulire i nasi dei loro mocciosi. Infuriandosi contro la nozione che tali ruoli ed atteggiamenti siano biologicamente determinati, poiché il pensiero stesso della biologia le appare come un modo per ridurre per sempre le donne ad una condizione secondaria, ella attribuisce tuttavia alla “cultura” una gamma così sconvolgente di abitudini, oltraggi e malvagità che questa viene a sembrare una forza più irremovibile e minacciosa della stessa biologia. 11 In una critica percettiva del movimento di liberazione delle donne, Joan Didion intuisce la sua radice come una ribellione non solo contro biologia ma anche contro la “vera e propria organizzazione della natura” in sé: Se la necessità per la riproduzione convenzionale della specie sembra ingiusta alle donne, allora oltrepassiamo, per mezzo della tecnologia, l'“organizzazione stessa della natura,” l'oppressione, come vista da Shulamith Firestone, “che risale la storia fino allo stesso regno animale.”Io accetto l'universo, concesse infine Margaret Fuller: Shulamith Firestone, no. 12Al che si è tentati di parafrasare l'ammonimento di Carlyle: “Oddio, signora, sarebbe meglio.” Un'altra ribellione in espansione contro le norme biologiche sessuali, così come contro la diversità naturale, è stato il recente aumento di proclami a favore della bisessualità da parte degli intellettuali di sinistra. Evitare la “rigida, stereotipata” eterosessualità ed approvare la bisessualità indiscriminata si suppone possa ampliare la coscienza, eliminare le distinzioni “artificiali” fra i sessi e rendere tutte le persone semplicemente e unisessualmente “umane.” Ancora una volta, il lavaggio del cervello da parte di una cultura dominante (in questo caso, eterosessuale) si presume abbia oppresso una minoranza omosessuale e bloccato l'uniformità e l'uguaglianza inerenti alla bisessualità. Perché allora ogni individuo potrà raggiungere la sua più completa “umanità” nella “perversione polimorfa” così cara ai cuori dei principali filosofi sociali della nuova sinistra come Norman O. Brown e Herbert Marcuse. Che la biologia si erga come una roccia di fronte alle fantasie egalitarie è stato sempre più chiaro negli ultimi anni. Le ricerche del biochimico Roger J. Williams hanno ripetutamente enfatizzato la grande gamma di diversità individuali nell'intero organismo umano. Così Gli individui differiscono l'uno dall'altro anche nei più minuscoli dettagli dell'anatomia e della chimica e fisica del corpo; impronte digitali e dei piedi; struttura microscopica dei capelli; distribuzione dei peli sul corpo, creste e “lune” sulle unghie delle mani e dei piedi; spessore della pelle, suo colore, sua tendenza a produrre delle bolle; distribuzione dei terminali nervosi sulla superficie del corpo; dimensione e forma delle orecchie, dei canali uditivi, o canali semicircolari; lunghezza delle dita; carattere delle onde cerebrali (piccoli impulsi elettrici emanati dal cervello); numero esatto dei muscoli nel corpo; azione cardiaca; resistenza dei vasi sanguigni; gruppi sanguigni; tasso di coagulazione del sangue – e avanti così quasi ad infinitum. Oggi sappiamo molto su come funzioni l'ereditarietà e come è non solo possibile ma certo che ogni essere umano possiede per eredità un mosaico eccezionalmente complesso, composto di migliaia di oggetti, distintivo per lui solo. 13La base genetica per la diseguaglianza dell'intelligenza è inoltre diventata sempre più evidente, malgrado l'abuso emozionale accumulato su tali studi da colleghi scienziati così come dal pubblico. Gli studi su gemelli identici cresciuti in ambienti contrastanti sono stati fra i sistemi con cui questa conclusione è stata raggiunta; ed il professor Richard Herrnstein ha recentemente stimato che l'80 per cento della variabilità nell'intelligenza umana è in origine genetica. Herrnstein conclude che qualsiasi tentativo politico di fornire un'uguaglianza ambientale per tutti i cittadini potrà soltanto intensificare il grado di differenze socio-economiche causate dalla variabilità genetica. 14 La rivolta egalitaria contro la realtà biologica, per quanto significativa, è soltanto un sottoinsieme di una ribellione più profonda: contro la struttura ontologica della realtà in sé, contro la “stessa organizzazione della natura”; contro l'universo come tale. Al cuore della sinistra egalitaria c'è la credenza patologica che non esista una struttura della realtà; che tutto il mondo sia una tabula rasa che può essere cambiata in qualsiasi momento in qualsiasi direzione per mezzo del semplice esercizio della volontà umana – in breve, che la realtà possa immediatamente essere trasformata dal desiderio o dal mero capriccio degli esseri umani. Certamente questo tipo di pensiero infantile è il cuore dell'appassionata richiesta di Herbert Marcuse per la negazione completa dell'attuale struttura della realtà e per la sua trasformazione in ciò che egli profetizza essere il suo vero potenziale. Da nessun'altra parte l'attacco della sinistra alla realtà ontologica è più apparente che nei sogni utopistici su come sarà la futura società socialista. Nel futuro socialista di Charles Fourier, secondo Ludwig von Mises, tutte le bestie nocive saranno scomparse, ed al loro posto ci saranno animali che aiuteranno l'uomo nel suo lavoro – o persino faranno il lavoro al posto suo. Un anticastoro si occuperà della pesca; un antibalena sposterà le navi in porto; un antiippopotamo rimorchierà le barche sul fiume. Anziché il leone ci sarà un antileone, uno destriero di meravigliosa velocità, sulla cui groppa il cavaliere si siederà confortevolmente quanto in un carro ben ammortizzato. “Sarà un piacere vivere in un mondo con tali servitori.” 15Ancora, secondo Fourier, gli oceani stessi conterrebbero limonata piuttosto che acqua salata. 16 Fantasie similmente irragionevoli sono alla radice dell'utopia marxista del comunismo. Liberata dai presunti confini della specializzazione e della divisione del lavoro (il cuore di ogni produzione oltre il livello più primitivo e quindi di ogni società civilizzata), ogni persona nell'utopia comunista svilupperebbe completamente tutti i suoi poteri in ogni direzione. 17 Come Engels scrisse nel suo Anti-Dühring, il comunismo darà a “ciascun individuo l'occasione di sviluppare ed esercitare tutte le sue facoltà, fisiche e mentali, in ogni direzione.” 18 E Lenin guardava nel 1920 all'“abolizione della divisione del lavoro fra i popoli… l'educazione, istruzione ed addestramento del popolo con uno sviluppo totale e un'addestramento totale, il popolo dev'essere in grado di fare tutto. Il comunismo sta marciando e deve marciare verso questo obiettivo e lo raggiungerà.” 19 Nella sua tagliente critica della visione comunista, Alexander Gray accusa Che ciascun individuo debba avere l'opportunità di sviluppare tutte le sue facoltà, fisiche e mentali, in ogni direzione, è un sogno che incoraggierà la visione soltanto dei semplici, dimentichi delle restrizioni imposte dagli stretti limiti della vita umana. Perché la vita è una serie di scelte ed ogni scelta è allo stesso tempo una rinuncia. Anche l'abitante del futuro regno delle fate di Engels dovrà decidere prima o poi se desidera essere arcivescovo di Canterbury o primo signore del mare, se dovrebbe cercare di eccellere come violinista o come pugile, se dovrebbe scegliere di conoscere tutto sulla letteratura cinese o sulle pagine nascoste della vita di uno sgombro. 20Naturalmente un modo per provare a risolvere questo dilemma è di fantasticare che l'uomo nuovo comunista del futuro sarà un superuomo, sovrumano nelle sue capacità di trascendere la natura. William Godwin pensava che, una volta che la proprietà privata venisse abolita, l'uomo diventerebbe immortale. Il teorico marxista Karl Kautsky ha asserito che nella futura società comunista, “un nuovo tipo di uomo sorgerà… un superuomo… un uomo esaltato.” E Leon Trotsky profetizzò che sotto il comunismo l'uomo diventerà incomparabilmente più forte, più saggio, più bello. Il suo corpo più armonioso, i suoi movimenti più ritmici, la sua voce più musicale…. La media umana aumenterà al livello di un Aristotele, un Goethe, un Marx. Sopra queste altre altezze nuovi picchi appariranno. 21Abbiamo cominciato considerando l'opinione comune che gli egalitari, malgrado un po' di impraticità, hanno l'etica e l'idealismo morale dalla loro parte. Finiamo concludendo che gli egalitari, anche se intelligenti come individui, negano la base stessa dell'intelligenza umana e della ragione umana: l'identificazione della struttura ontologica della realtà, delle leggi della natura umana, e l'universo. Così facendo, gli egalitari agiscono come bambini terribilmente viziati, che negano la struttura della realtà in nome della rapida materializzazione delle loro irragionevoli fantasie. Non solo viziati ma anche molto pericolosi; perché il potere delle idee è tale che gli egalitari hanno buone probabilità di distruggere lo stesso universo che desiderano negare e trascendere, e di far crollare quell'universo sulle nostre teste. Dal momento che la loro metodologia ed i loro obiettivi negano la struttura stessa dell'umanità e dell'universo, gli egalitari sono profondamente antiumani; e, pertanto, anche la loro ideologia e le loro attività possono essere stabilite come profondamente malvagie. Gli egalitari non hanno l'etica dalla loro parte a meno che si voglia sostenere che la distruzione della civiltà e perfino della razza umana in sé, debba essere premiata con la corona dell'alloro di un'alta e lodevole moralità. Note 1 John Maynard Keynes, Teoria generale dell'occupazione, dell'interesse e della moneta 2 Henry C. Simons, Personal Income Taxation (1938), pp. 18–19, citato da Walter J. Blum e Harry Kalven, Jr. in The Uneasy Case for Progressive Taxation (Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1953), p. 72. 3 John F. Due, Government Finance (Homewood, Ill.: Richard D. Irwin, 1954), pp. 128–29. 4 Quindi: Una terza linea di obiezione alla progressione, ed indubbiamente quella che ha ricevuto la maggior parte dell'attenzione, è che diminuisce la produttività economico della società. Virtualmente tutti coloro che hanno sostenuto la progressione nell'imposta sul reddito lo ha riconosciuto come considerazione controbilanciante. (Blum and Kalven, The Uneasy Case for Progressive Taxation, p. 21)Ancora una volta l'“ideale” contro il “pratico”! 5 Helmut Schoeck, Envy (New York: Harcourt, Brace, and World, 1970), pp. 149–55. 6 Kurt Vonnegut, Jr., “Harrison Bergeron,” in Welcome to the Monkey House (New York: Dell, 1970), p. 7. 7 Gli egalitari, fra le loro altre attività, sono stati attivamente occupati nel “correggere” la lingua inglese. L'uso della parola “ragazza,” per esempio, è ora considerato una grave diminuzione e degradazione della gioventù femminile che implica la loro naturale sottomissione agli adulti. Di conseguenza, gli egalitari di sinistra ora si riferiscono alle ragazze virtualmente di ogni età come “donne,” e possiamo aspettarci fiduciosi di leggere delle attività di “una donna di cinque anni.” 8 Irving Howe, “The Middle-Class Mind of Kate Millett,”Harper's (December, 1970): 125–26. 9 Ibid., p. 126. 10 Arnold W. Green, Sociology (6a ed., New York: McGraw-Hill, 1972), p. 305. Green cita lo studio di A.I. Rabin, “The Sexes: Ideology and Reality in the Israeli Kibbutz,” in Sex Roles in Changing Society, G.H. Seward and R.G. Williamson, eds. (New York: Random House, 1970), pp. 285–307. 11 Howe, “The Middle-Class Mind of Kate Millett,” p. 124. 12 Joan Didion, “The Women's Movement,”New York Times Review of Books (July 30, 1972), p. 1. 13 Roger J. Williams, Free and Unequal (Austin: University of Texas Press, 1953), pp. 17, 23. Vedi anche di Williams Biochemical Individuality (New York: John Wiley, 1963) e You are Extraordinary (New York: Random House, 1967). 14 Richard Herrnstein, “IQ,”Atlantic Monthly (September, 1971). 15 Ludwig von Mises, Socialism: An Economic and Sociological Analysis (New Haven, Conn.: Yale University Press, 1951), pp. 163–64. 16 Ludwig von Mises, Azione Umana. Mises cita il primo e il quarto volume delle Opere Complete di Fourier. 17 Per altro sull'utopia comunista e sulla divisione del lavoro, vedi Murray N. Rothbard, Freedom, Inequality, Primitivism, and the Division of Labor (cap. 16, presente volume). 18 Citato in The Socialist Tradition, Alexander Gray (London: Long-mans, Green, 1947), p. 328. 19 Il corsivo è Lenin..V.I. Lenin, Left-Wing Communism: An Infantile Disorder (New York: International Publishers, 1940), p. 34. 20 Gray, The Socialist Tradition, p. 328. 21 Citato in Socialism: An Economic and Sociological Analysis, Mises p. 164. Categoria:Articoli di Rothbard